Redenção
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Um pedido, uma decisão e um pensamento sobre a sua vida até aquele momento.Oneshot


Disclaimer: TODOS os personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling e a quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim.

Aviso: Spoilers de HP e o Enigma do Príncipe.

Resumo: Um pedido, uma decisão e um pensamento sobre a sua vida até aquele momento.

SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/

Há semanas estava suportando a presença do bajulador Rabicho ou Pedro Pettigrew. Sabia que estava sendo vigiado e por isso não podia abaixar a guarda em nenhum instante, sentia-se cansado em ter que manter essa postura em sua própria casa, o único lugar onde poderia ser somente ele, mas o Lorde tinha ordenado e, mesmo tentando evitar, teve que aceitar.

Divagava no sofá, sobre o cansaço que sentia em servir a dois Senhores tão exigentes e com objetivos diferentes, e o quanto isso o enlouquecia, caso não fossem alguns copos de uísque já teria surtado e revelado sua espionagem dupla, mas quando pensava em jogar tudo para o alto, lembrava que tinha de pagar aquele preço pela morte de Lílian e para garantir um futuro à _ela,_ que em momentos de insanidade era seu único motivo para recobrar a lucidez e se manter vivo. Por _ela _continuaria naquele jogo perigoso de servir a dois Senhores e arriscar sua miserável vida sem temer perdê-la.

Permitiu que imagens _dela_, antes escondidas em algum lugar de sua mente emergissem para seu consciente - desfrutando de sua presença nem que fosse apenas através da imaginação, quando ouviu a batida na porta trazendo-o de volta a execrável realidade na qual vivia. Tratou de novamente esconder os seus pensamentos e atender a porta, ficando ligeiramente curioso ao ver a pálida mulher parada à entrada de sua casa com aqueles olhos tão azuis, seguida por sua louca irmã de semblante homicida.

Ele recuou para que a pálida mulher entrasse e a contra gosto permitiu que sua irmã a acompanhasse. Avisou a Rabicho que tinham visitas e aguardou a bonita mulher a sua frente dizer o que a levara até ali, sabendo que ambas abominavam o mundo trouxa.

Narcisa começou a explicar o que a levara ali, ao som da reprimenda de sua irmã que condenara veemente sua ida até Snape sempre lembrando que o Lorde não dera permissão para ela revelar o plano a ninguém, mas independente do medo que sentia, o amor de mãe falara mais alto e ela tinha que fazer algo pelo filho. Não poderia perder seu único filho por culpa de um louco que tinha planos de conquistar o mundo.

Até agora ela se mantinha impassível, aceitando as ações impensadas do marido porque não tinha sido afetada, porém com a prisão de Lucio e a convocação de Draco para uma missão impossível de ele realizar, fizeram ela sair de seu mundinho perfeito e agir como uma mãe desesperada que tenta salvar o filho. Imbuída por esse sentimento que ela passou por cima do medo e do orgulho e foi até Severo Snape, ajoelhando-se diante dele pedindo que a ajudasse com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

Severo olhava nos olhos de Narcisa sem reação, parecia não acreditar na cena diante dele, a esnobe e pomposa Narcisa Malfoy aos seus pés por um filho que não valia a primeira lágrima que tinha derramado, mas que ainda sim era seu filho. Desde que ela começou a falar estava decidido a não fazer nada para ajudar ou proteger Draco, porém no momento em que viu a arrogante mulher diante de seus joelhos, aos prantos, berrando "_meu único filho_", sua memória o levou ao sacrifício de Lílian Potter e aquela mulher loira de olhos azuis se transformou em uma bela ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda agarrada a um bebê de 1 ano. Severo sentiu uma dor no peito que o impeliu a ajudar Narcisa.

- Narcisa, chega. - brandou Snape, enquanto erguia a mulher do chão e oferecia a ela um cálice do vinho que estava servido.

- Beba isso. E me escute.

Nem ele acreditava no que estava fazendo.

- Talvez seja possível ajudar Draco.

E resolveu ajudá-la da forma que fosse possível, não por ela ou pelo rapaz, mas sim por Lílian. Quando o Voto Perpétuo foi citado ele gelou sabendo o que isso o levaria a fazer, mas já tinha concordado e não voltaria na decisão.

Diante da descrença de Belatriz concordou com as duas declarações, mas quando Narcisa citou a última não conseguiu reprimir o choque ao de ter de realizar aquilo que acabaria com o resto de vida que tinha. Estremeceu por dentro e por fora, seu coração apertou, mas por Lílian e por _ela _pelo futuro _dela _ele disse sim, selando o Voto Perpétuo.

Após a partida de Narcisa e Belatriz ele voltou a sentar no velho sofá e para não pensar muito no que tinha feito engoliu de uma só vez um o restante de vinho, suspirou querendo afastar da sua nervosa mente o caminho para o qual tinha ido. Novamente escolhera o pior e sabia que pagaria um alto preço por isso, mas por Lílian, que morreu por culpa dele e por amor a uma irritante sabe-tudo que deu sentido a sua insensata vida faria, sabia que não estaria no futuro dela, que provavelmente o idiota do Weasley seria a escolha óbvia, contudo se fosse para que ela vivesse em um mundo de paz, ele se sacrificaria, e o sorriso dela por viver em um mundo de paz e alegria seria refrigério que ele procurava para sua alma cansada.

--

N/A: E aí?? Gostaram?? Comentários são bem aceitos.

Muiiiiiitos ; para minha beta Marina Snape.


End file.
